he's gone
by jgard2015
Summary: victor get's kidnapped by a criminal to cook in a fake restaurant to cover his bank robbing
1. the plan

The assignment

In a big restaurant in New York to cover bank robberies the manager was thinking in his office. One cook left to a casino cook job. He then got an idea.

Rob, Butch get in here

Yes boss said 2 big guys who looked liked wrestlers.

I want you to go to San Francisco to kidnap someone

Who? They asked

Victor Baxter here is a picture of his house and one of him he's gonna be our new cook.

Will get him boss and they left to begin the assignment while the boss said quietly to himself.

Say good bye to any free time Baxter your mine now.


	2. the removal

Captured

Victor was in the kitchen cooking. Then he heard the front door open. He thought one of his kids was home so he went in to the living room to see who it was and it was nobody.

That's strange said victor I could've sworn I heard the door open.

Then he felt a hand wrap around his stomach and the other cover his mouth. He tried to break free but he captors strong grip wouldn't let him go. Then he was being dragged to the door. Victor tried to fight loose from his captor but couldn't budge the captor then inserted some medicine in to his arm and victor became stiff and couldn't feel his arms and legs. And his captor rubbed his head as he carried victor out to the van and got in. while victor was thinking.

When my arms get un-stiff I can get away from him.

Then the van door closed and van drove off with the captor still holding on to victor.


	3. the handoff

The handoff

One of the henchmen for big boss was driving to the first handoff in Nevada while the other one was holding victor in the back. Then he turned on to a dirt road which was bumpy into northern Nevada. Then he saw the parking lot where the handoff was happing. In turned in to the parking lot and saw the other henchman who was going to do the Nevada trek.

Baxter's in the back he said ok said the big gruff person waiting do you have his clothes?

The boss said nothing about clothing

The boss just now texted us about it

Ugg you mean I have to drive back to his house and take his clothes?

Well some of them don't take his suits

Luckily there was no windows open so victor couldn't hear.

Should I give you Baxter right now?

Yeah you should so there will be no issues they went to the back and opened the door and the one holding victor handed him to the big gruff man whose name was Gino.

See you later said Gino

Ok said the other 2 while Gino headed to the van with victor.


	4. The plan with victor

the plan with victor

Gino got in to his van with victor then he laid victor down on an old matress and removed his wedding ring watch and braclet got out of the van and shutted the door.

Theese valuable itams shoud give me a lot of money he said as he was walking to the pawn shop.

he then walked in to the pawn shop and handed a clerk the ring,watch and clerk took them and handed him 200,00 dollors.

Baxter your going to make me rich he thought to him self.

he then he got a text from big boss saying the other transports can make the scheduled stops your going to have to take baxter here your self. he then texted right boss and left the pawn shop. while victor was alone he tried to escape but could'nt move. i'm glad i did'nt have the stove and oven on before i got captured he said.


	5. On the road with victor

on the road with victor

the first of victor's captors returned with his clothes and handed him to gino. He then got in and pulled out his red button down shirt and black pants and placed them near victor then he got in to the drivers seat and drove off. after driveing have way through nevada he pulled in to a rest stop and went in to the bathroom. While victor was in the back of the van he could feel his muscles looseing up he stood up still sore and tried opening the back of the van but could'nt since gino locked it tight. The opening was to small for him to crawl through the front as well and he could see the sun come out he then saw his clothes that gino left out and changed in to them and laid back down as the effects of the muscule stiffner was coming back as gino returned. Gino then looked back at victor and saw that he changed he then silently grabbed his white sweather and pants while victor had his back turned to him and placed them on the front seat and drove off.


	6. Victors alone

victor's alone

Gino then pulled in to a motel turned the car off got out and went in side to check in leaving victor alone.

Victor then got up and tried opening the back of the van to escape but could'nt. he looked around the floor of the van and there was nothing just the matress he was on.

great I don't have my phone on me i don't even know where i am. and i have no way of contacting corey and raven to rescue me.

then he sat against the side of the van when the effects of the muscle stiffner came back.


End file.
